Hinata Requests
by FallenHime
Summary: All Hinata Requests will end up here. Requests are open and rating is subject to change.


**Hey there everyone! (^^)/**

 **First request done! I hope you like it.**

Type: Regular Non-AU

Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

Rating: K/K+

Neji is alive cause bae did not deserve to die

* * *

 **Inner thoughts**

Sasuke had a devious plan up his sleeve and his target our sweet little Hinata… or so we thought.*evil laugh*

The mission was simple, scout the area, look for traps and find weak points. Why on earth, she needed a partner was confusing to her. Hinata was busy mapping the area while ignoring the brooding Uchiha next to her. She was stuck on this mission with him for 2 weeks and it was horrible. It was not the mission itself but her partner; he had been sulking from the day they set out. It had been a nightmare just being close to him, she had no idea why the women of Konoha liked him but she hoped that he would at least stop glaring at her like she killed his cat.

"Um… Uchiha-san could you pass me a new booklet from my bag please." Sasuke frowned and tossed her bag to her missing her face. Hinata caught in time and sighed in frustration.  
Hinata tried to work as fast as possible without missing anything just to get away from MR gloomy pants. Two and half notebooks later she was done, finally she could get home and leave him. Sasuke seemed more relaxed since she told him that she was done which made her think that he just wanted to go back. A few meters out from the village gate Sasuke pinned her to a nearby tree.

"Sasuke!" Hinata tried to push out the hold but he was much stronger making her attempts futile. He activated his sharingan making her push up farther into the tree.

"Look at me." Hinata refused but he found a way to fix that, he squeezed her neck and her eyes shot open. "You will forget this ever happened but when you wake you will answer all my questions truthfully." With her eyes glazed over, she nodded in a lazy motion. "Good. Now Sleep." She fell forward into his arms fast asleep. Sasuke gather her in his arms carrying her the rest of the way home.

As they near the gate she began to stir, Sasuke adjusted his hold on her so her head rested closer to his neck. She rubbed her face against his chest in a half-hearted attempt to get more comfortable in his arms. She could hear the sound of his steady heartbeat and feel the heat radiating from his body lulling her to sleep but the muffled sound people talking above her was ruining her sleep.

"Uchiha-san welcome back. We did not expect you back this early, is she hurt?"

"No just tired. She pushed herself for this mission."

"Ah I see. I'll send word of your arrival to the Hokage; you should take her home first before you report to the Hokage."

"Hm." With that said, he took toward the rooftops. Hinata's hand wandered to his chest and she held on tight as he blew by the rooftops. Sasuke reached the Hyüga compound in record time and headed for her bedroom window. He jumped through and set her on the bed.

"I'll see you soon my little hime." He left the same way he came in leaving nothing but a woodsy scent behind. Hinata woke up moments later confused until she recognized that she was in her room. The last thing she remembered was walking next to Sasuke and then her memory became hazy. Seeing that she was still in her mission clothes she assume that they just got back, so rushed out the compound to see the Hokage. When she arrived, she saw Sasuke talking to Kakashi, gently tapping on the window to get their attention she slipped in landing softly next to Sasuke.

"Ah Hinata-chan glad you could make it Sasuke was just tell me about the mission." Hinata glanced nervously at Sasuke before returning her attention to Kakashi. "How are you feeling? I hear you passed out from chakra exhaustion."

"I don't really remember much but I feel fine."

"Well you should Hyüga. I carried you most of the way home." Hinata blushed heavily, turning a rosy red, she tried to hide her blush behind her bangs but this only caused the Hokage to chuckle and Sasuke to smirk, not that anyone noticed. Kakashi dismissed them after getting the rest of the report while grumbling about the added paperwork.

Just as Hinata made her way out of the tower, Sasuke stopped her.

Hinata blushed and bowed. "Sasuke-san thank-you for carrying me home." Sasuke nodded indifferently for a moment before a smirk grew on his face.

"Hinata what did you think of this mission?" her eyes widened at the mention of her name. That was the first time he had ever said her name. Hinata was about to reply but instead saying what she thought of she said something completely different.

"It was completely horrible because of you and your constant glaring and being mean to me. I don't even know why you came cause you did nothing the entire time an-." Hinata quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from saying anything more.

 _Hinata POV_

What the hell just happen, why did I say all of that?! When I looked up to see Sasuke's reaction he was not angry but… happy?

"What did you do to me?!"

"Very good Hina-chan you are smarter than most but you see for whatever question I ask you will answer truthfully. Hinata unfiltered. I kind of like that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"That is very simple-"but before he could finish Naruto and Sakura ran up towards us.

"Hey guys did you just finish your mission?" Damn't! They have horrible timing.

"Hai. Sakura-chan" Naruto started talking to Sasuke about food until Sakura cut him off.

"Well since you guys just came from your mission you should be hungry right? Well everyone is going to the BBQ that opened up."

"Umm… sure I am a bit hungry."

"Great! Sasuke?"

"Hn" I don't Know what he is up to but 'I am going to find out.

As we entered the restaurant, the smell of meat and smoke overwhelmed my senses. Sasuke walked in front of me as we headed to the reserved tables. Everyone was there at least they didn't forget Shino-kun this time. I could tell from the look in Neji-nii's eyes that he wanted me to sit next to him but it seem like Lee-san was too busy trying to challenge him. I sat next to Kiba-kun and Sasuke was on my right. Sakura started flirting with Sasuke and I could tell that it was annoying him by the way his jaw twitched.

"Hinaaataaaaa…."

"Huh?"

"Hinata I've been trying to get your attention for while now."

"Ah…. Sorry Sakura-chan it has been a long day."

"So anyway I was just that Sasuke and I will be perfect together don't you agree?"

"Do you agree Hyüga?" I had a weird feeling rush through me. I quickly covered my mouth but the words still want to come out.

"Hinata?"

"I don'- *Slam* a horribl- *slam*" this time I stayed on the table. God I hate this. Smug bastard.

 _Third POV_

Sasuke chuckled quietly at her torture of trying to keep her thoughts to herself. When Hinata finally relaxed, she excused herself and rushed out the door. The crisp night air filled her lungs calming her down until she felt him behind her. She turned around in anger and shoved him.

"Stop this! Stop whatever you have done to me!" Hinata activated her bloodline unconsciously. Sasuke stared at her in awe watching the way her hair fall against her face and the moonlight reflected in her eyes she was beautiful. Snapping out of his daze, he coughed lightly to control the blush forming on his face.

"Well it seems my cute little bunny want to fight back huh?" Hinata grabbed the front of his cloak and slammed him against the light post.

"I am not you play thing Uchiha. Don't mess with me."

"I will wear off in an hour Hyüga." Hinata loosened her hold on him.

"Why did you it?"

"Well if you want to find out, go out with me tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I said go out with me Hyüga or you will never find out why I did it. Hinata's shock expression said it all. At this point in time, she was the most confused person on planet earth. "Yes or No Hyüga?"

With the Sharingan still in effect, she could not lie to him and she really wanted to know why so she accepted his offer. Our lavender-eyed beauty wished him goodnight out of habit and left hoping that tomorrow won't be a crazy as today. Sasuke walked towards his apartment with smirk on his face.

 _Sasuke POV_

Phase 1 of getting Hinata as my wife completed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sasuke is such a dork. Anyway I made Hinata's inner self to be rtn Hinata cause I love her and I think its quite fitting don't you think?** **mrdbznarutofan Thank-You! for this awesome request I hope you like it. I am open to requests just pm me or drop me an ask on my tumblr link in my bio.**


End file.
